Talk:KThxBye/@comment-32625970-20170906182245
I'd like to share some thoughts on finale and the overall season of the Bold Type. Spoilers ahead and also potential trigger for sexual assault. - I even though the ending of the episode was satisify and didn't really have a cliffhanger, this show is one of the most deserving of renewal I have seen in a long time. It is unapogetically feminist and built on the foundation of female friendship and women supporting women. I adore this show and all its major characters and I need them back for at least one more season. - This show has never shied away from tough topics, and last night was no exception. I was actually in tears at the end. This one of the best storylines and as I've seen others note in review, they did so without portraying an actual assault, meaning there wasn't graphic violence that would have made it more difficult for survivors to watch. Instead the focus on the pain that survivors live with and carry for the rest of their lives. Jane's interview with Jaqueline about her sexual assault is so important, especially the part where Jaqueline talks about the fear of what would happen to her career if she came forward. That is the reality or so many people who face workplace harrassment, violence or disrimination, they feel they have to choose between their safety and their dreams. - Also, on similar note I'm grateful to have rewatched the pilot a few days ago during a marathon that was on tv where I live. I hadn't seen it since the preview at the end of June and there was a very important detail in last night's episode that I would have missed otherwise. In the pilot, when Jane referred to feeling powerless, Jaqueline said she didn't think she'd ever felt powerless. Last night when Jane asked Jaqueline how she felt when she was assaulted she said … powerless. This brings Jaqueline's characterization and they Jane, Kat and Sutton preceive her full circle, in that in the beginning we where lead to believe she was this impossibly perfect and powerful standard that the rest of the characters felt like they couldn't live up to over the course of the season we increasingly saw her humanity and how she was just like everybody else (I'll do another post expanding on this later) - I'm so glad Kat went to be with Adena and lookforward to seeing how Kadena continues. - My only real disappointment was the handling of the Sutton/Alex/Richard love triangle. It looks like Sutton/Richard are going to get back together and that Alex was a plot device. However, I really liked how the tied in Jaqueline sending them to HR and make sure there wasn't any workplace mispractice or harrassment, which makes perfect sense with what we now know about Jaqueline. - In short, I really hope to see Jaqueline, Kat, Jane, Sutton and Adena on my screen again soon and sincerly hope Freeform renews The Bold Type.